User talk:Supremegogeta
Hello Sorry lol. Ive read half of your fanfiction its reall really good!. dragon Ball MS i believe i like SupremeGogeta and the Ultimate Android and how Chiaotzu got really made. I also like the fact youve brough all of the characters into this story and they all have major roles. I think this story would be a much much better replacment of GT i think they should of made GT just like your story!. Keep up the good work. Soilder5679 23:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeh dude the only things i like about GT are Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta,Nova Shenron,Ice Shenron, and Super Android 17 and when the villains came out of hell. The rest i hated like Pan i couldint stand her. Awesome fanfiction ive read half of it so far. Soilder5679 23:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeh dude i agree with you. What happend to your talk page dude?. I did a rant on Gt but it was kinda a little overboard lol. Soilder5679 23:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Not much im waching Family Guy lol. you?. I really liked Baby Buu in your story and 5th and 6th form Frieza and Cooler and the ultimate Android. Plus it was cool to see Super Saiyan King Vegeta. im going to give it a rating of 96 percent.Heres the rant i did on GT http://kingkaisplanet.forumotion.com/t67-dragon-ball-gt-rant it was a little crazy lol you dont have 2 read it if you dont want to. Soilder5679 00:06, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeh dude Family Guy is awesome!. There was this one episode were Peter was in denial that he was fat! and Brian was like you have your one gravitational orbit lol!. No problem dude your storys awesome!. Soilder5679 00:15, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeh dude ive seen every episode two lol. The new ones arint as funny but i still like them lol. Soilder5679 00:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude you wanna write a fiction which redues GT?. Soilder5679 02:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm back Gogeta. I'm not having a break. I am remaking my forth slideshow on here, but I need more pics of Goku and Vegeta as children to finish it. Thanks. You doing cool? 20:53, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It's getting quite late now I will finish the slideshow tomorrow. Promise. Bye. From Nappa'sgoatee Last night I saw Nappa77 add the categories Fusee to alot of pages, Do you want that category on pages? may 28 Hello, nothing much recently, something big just happened! Check my (In my life section) on my user page to see what it is because I really don't want to type it again. And the packing took so long, I mean I had to stay awake ti'll 2:00 this morning just to finish packing. And other than that, my friend Matt turned 12 today, but there is nothing else. May, 28th, 2011, at 5:47 P.M. CST Slide shows When I try to work on a slide show it does not let me make a caption for my pictures (The reason I HAVE slideshows is because I use my bro's computer) either its my computer or there is something wrong with this Wiki slideshow builder thing. I think it is my computer because everyone else can do it. i saw your new slideshow and i dont uderstand what the purpose of the scary face pic? 04:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) btw my cousin gohankai still cant make a sign up he is so mad. lol 04:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) he would appreaciate it if you made him one. 21:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks he wants his user name to be GohanKai. thanks for the favor. 01:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) you can email me the password or just leave it on my talk page it doesnt matter really. 01:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) youve done enough avatars on me. 01:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) when he gets back on his computer (10/15 mins) 01:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) not much. just helped GK fix up his page. he says thank you. 01:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) WOAH! Everything's BLUE! Jimmykiller9 15:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Which one? Which Slideshow? blue everthings blue!? hmm i like it!! 16:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Are the colors going to stay like this until the 4th of July? may 30 thats cool but isnt it a little early for 4th of july colors? 19:14, May 30, 2011 (UTC) i guess it fits with memorial day. 19:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but why doesn't Blalafoon already know your pass? may 30 Ok let me know if you want me to change anything. may 30 Quote Template Hi, I noticed that the background has been changed but the quotes words in the template are hard to see with this new background. Could someone either change the quote template so it is easier to see. IceMoonCloud 22:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) My friends slideshow someone how got added to my sigs section, and part of my sig is next to the slideshow it looks really bad. may 30 Why'd you have me make the American sig for you if you don't even use it? may 30 That's because it's not your main sig, you have to use it by Doing may 30 I'll see if Blalafoon can fix it when he gets back on since he has my pass may 30 It seems like everything is red, white, and blue today. may 30 Your welcome. You should see my newest sig on the DBW it's awesome. may 30 Yes that's a good thing. I've either been on here or been helping pull out carpet today. may 30 It's been 90 degrees and HUMID where I live. may 30 Yeah I'll be going into 7th grade. I'm pretty much done with school, I only have math and spelling left. may 30 Cool. may 30 problem i would like to report a problem. due to the color change (which is awsome btw) the text on the Android 19 page has been rendered illegible. just thought that might need to be fixed. 02:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) How are you dude?. Did you see the episode of Family guy with the Retarted Horse? lol. Soilder5679 00:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gogeta! How's it goin' for you? Okay? I saw the new episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai. They really messed up 18's voice! That really takes away one of the qualities of her being attractive... lol Nappa77 00:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Well Gotek is a user too, i saw him and i liked his edits. He should be able to be user of the month like all the others! 17:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeh dude i love that one! remember the episode were a kid named Kyle was bullying Chris and Peter started bullying people! thats my favorite or the one when Peter had to go back to the 3rd grade. Enyways would you like to join a wiki me and some users from the dbz wiki created?. Due to spam on the dbz wiki and anti fanboy blogs and stuff its about dbz but not about fanfiction. ill rank you a admin if you want. Soilder5679 18:03, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Its okay dude but im glad you think its a goo idea,yeh though that family guy episode was awesome!. I like this wiki more then the dbz wiki i think im going to stay here and help you make this wiki a better place even though its allready awesome!. Soilder5679 18:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude im going to send out a advertisment on my forum telling users to join the Ultra Dragon Ball wiki!. We have 28 users. if thats okay with you. Soilder5679 18:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) lol k.Your a awesome guy man. Why cant we add real dbz pages right now?. Soilder5679 20:17, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you your awesome to. When i finish my power level guide for the Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Anime will you check it out?. Soilder5679 23:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude. So far ive done the Cell Games,Cell Saga,Android Saga,Garlic Jr Saga,King Piccolo Saga,Tienshinhan Saga,red Ribbon army Saga,Pilaf Saga all for the Anime lol i plan on doing GT even though the only things I like about GT are Nuova Shenron,Syn Shenron,Eis Shenron,Super Saiyan 4. The rest i hated lol. Your fanfiction was much much better then GT thats how they should have done it. Soilder5679 00:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) What brings me here I join the Dragon Ball Wiki and saw the link to this wikia and decided i'd like to make some fan fiction of my own which isn't alowed at the other wiki. Btw i like some of the fan fiction you have made. Also i'd like to share my love of Dragon Ball/Z/GT with some fellow fans.SSJ4 Vegito 01:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we need another segment. We have enough. 03:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me that "Oh my god" is not allowed on this place. I have no problem with the abbriviation though. Just please tell me that's not allowed. 03:43, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :O! Supremegogeta, souldn't you consult with your other administrators before making decision's this big! I also had a talk with my mom, she said"I have been proud of you for coming this far, banning these words from the website. But if it bothers you this much, just walk away". Right now that is at a 10% right now. Please change your mind, because if you eventually don't, you will lose 1 Administrator, and 1 Beurocrat (That is me and Ava558). So please don't make me leave over this. 15:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) But you simply don't comprehend this. So what if they are not of the same religion, I had another talk with my mom and she said "The owner of that wiki should mold his rules to all religion's, because when other people are saying this, it makes the person reading it uncomfortable". They might be of a different religion sure, but it makes other people of the religion I'm in uncomfortable. 16:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you know I'm with Blalafoon in this whole argument. And I also was talking with my mom, and I said maybe is we say we would quit you would say ok fine we wont say OMG. So that means if hes laveing I'm comeing with him. Maybe our mom was right, maybe we sould leave, because I have to go to Coloroto in 8 more days, for about 40 days. With out anyone from my family! Just me and my friend, so if you say it's not ok to say I might still be in-active. So if you allow OMG I'm out and so is Blalafoon. 16:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Idk. You know even if I'm a kid dosent mean I'm not stirced with rules. Takeing Gods name invane just is not allowed in our home. So if you're a cristion, that really dos'nt make it ok to say. 16:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) All right, you drive a hard bargon. But sadly, If the vote think its ok to say. Me and Blalafoon are delieting all the pages, pictures, and catogtrys we made. 16:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) She meant our fan fiction pages. Those will be coming with us if we leave. 17:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yeah. But you know you can't un do a burocrat. Once a burocrat, all ways a burocrat! Burocrats can undo a blockage. He will un-do mine and his. So what do ya say now? 17:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) But they are our fiction pages. And that is what YOU did when you left those wiki's, not me. 17:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) She told me that she was joking. 17:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Awww, you got me there. But still, I'm leaving if it is ok to say on this wiki. There is nothing you can do about it. And can we make real dragon ball pages? 17:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, And it's not my choice, its my moms. She dosen't want us an a websight that has things that we can't say in real life. 17:18, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ;( I know, wait. She dosen't know the best! Well, maybe she dose. NAH! She hates math, Thats co co! So I do get to go ta Coloroto, For 40 days, with out my parents, it takes 15 hours for us to get there. But they have a giant pool! Awesome! Seeing as we arent going to put our pool up this year, I atleast get to go in a pool this year! Just not my family, seeing as they arent going. No, not Blalafoon, just me and my friend. So that cheers me up! Well, not much. That means I can't edit, unless they have a computer or lap top. Besides, I was up last night untill 1:50 ish on my computer. That was kinda hard because everyone was sleeping, so I had to stay quite! But sadly, my mom cought me. :] 17:26, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :0 Lucky!!! right now for us its 61°F 17:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC) No, and no again! How would I know when ou edit it untill you publish it. I guess it's just working on geting the picture uploaded! 17:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Wait, you said your a christian right? 19:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you think saying OMG is okay, your saying murder is okay. They are both commandments, breaking 1 of them is as bad as all of the others. 21:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Nothing, Nothing, How about you (Sorry,I didn't answer earlier) Yes, I'm on Chantago....... Need help with idea Hey Supreme Gogeta I colud use your help with a idea for a story. I want to do it but with my idea it would take forever and some of you guys could help. It basically goes at the end of Z there is a uprising in Hell and they find away to brake out( Not sure yet just go with it). After Goku and the z warriors basically stop them they find out that it was a diversion so that a tuffle (survived because he wasnt on plante plant) has broken into the sacred kai temple. No one but old kai nows he explains it. Now in this temple are five stones a red, blue, green, white, and black. They contain the five fallen kai's. These kai's tried to over throw the other kai's trillions of years before. ( think shinok from mortal kombat) the tuffle breaks the stones and the kai's are revived. Now we already know two of the kai's. the red one being Janemba the green one being Broly and contact me if you want to help if not i could explain the rest of what i have worked out. Templates Main page Hello, I think the mainpage of this wiki needs a little work. The table of contents and edit sections should be hidden like all the wiki mainpages and it should be protected to prevent vandalism. And the images should be put into a gallery slideshow. This will make your mainpage look a lot better :) Which side did you vote for? 16:55, June 3, 2011 (UTC) So your saying you really don't care about me and Ava and how hard we both worked to get up here. And how much we helped YOUR wiki grow. 17:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm just saying. I helped your wiki grow alot and you turn on me just because you want to say OMG!?!?!?!?!?! I am just shocked at this motion. Oh, and I'm not overreacting, it is MY MOM that is forcing me to leave if it is allowed, NOT ME! So I have no choice, if the votes lose, I have to leave no matter what. But most of all, I trusted you to vote right and keep your second, but i'm not sure I can trust you with that anymore. 17:32, June 3, 2011 (UTC) (That was not a threat nor was it a insult) 17:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I do care about how everone else feels. It's just that I will have to leave if they don't turn out right. Oh, and what does bias mean? I have never heard that in my life. 17:53, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Need some advice I wanted to make another fan fiction/what if story, but some one else has made a page about Future Trunks and the Buu arc. I notice in the rules it says you can't steal someone elses idea. I was woundering if it would be ok if i added the its my version of the story. Please let me know if it would be ok or not.SSJ4 Vegito 12:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for helping clearifying thing for me.SSJ4 Vegito 18:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I have been goin and adding catagories and links to pages and I wanted to know if i can add them on fan pages as well. I've already added them on some and thought that I should make sure it was ok before i continue doing so.SSJ4 Vegito 13:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC) A message from my mom about the 3rd commandment What you are about to read are words from my mom, not from me. She did some research about what breaking the 3rd commandment really is, and here is her speech to you. "When we use our tongues in a way that dishonors God’s name, we “use His name in vain.” This is when we curse and swear. It is when we say "O my G__" or any such time when the Lord's name is used in an irreverent way. We are to revere God in the highest and not throw his name around in the breeze. He mentioned that our “extreme” ideas are what turns people to Satanism and atheism. That’s not true. People generally turn from one religion to the other because they are not happy, or comfortable with themselves in their own religion. Usually it is a personal conviction that they do not want to deal with, like lets say drinking. We don’t believe that drinking alcohol is a Godly thing to do, so we refrain from it, and that doesn’t bother us. But there are some people who will know that drinking is ungodly, but when confronting themselves about it, they’d rather drink than to quit and feel deprived of it. So then they feel uncomfortable in their own skin, because they are facing a personal conviction and turning their back on themselves. Then they get so uncomfortable that they walk away from their faith and blame it on that religion, usually saying it’s “too extreme” or something of that nature. We live by the Bible. If others don’t feel the same way, it is a free world and they may do as they choose. But they should never blame a church, a persons faith, or a particular religion and use it as an excuse to turn away from God." Again, those are my moms word, not mine. I hope this changes your view about the 3rd commandment. June, 4th, 2011, at 11:03 A.M. CST Home Page Hi, on the home page I noticed on "Transformation of the Week" it says 'FAN FICTION. '''Though souldn't it say the title of the transformation? ~ IceMoonCloud 07:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Request Hello SupremeGogeta? Can I call you Gogeta for short? Anyway, can I make a page for Mercenary Tao and General Blue? Thanks. 14:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) So, you and Grand theft auto are the same guy huh. Well that's cool. I don't have another account. Boohoo. 02:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. I can't remember them now! Dang! Could you ask Blalafoon if he is mad at me and that i'm sorry if I upset him and I feel guitly? Thanks. 19:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah Thanks. 19:33, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, I was thinking. I just made the SS9 page, and should ppl ask before makeing another SS9 page? Or should all the other re-makes of pages be delieted? Or they just can be re-named like this, "Super Saiyan 9 ( Ava558's verson) Or should it be left alone as (Super Saiyan 9). 01:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Question? Hello Gogeta, Nappa77 here... I was wondering if the word................ (Im clarifying the word)..... C*** is considered a swear on this Wiki? Nappa77 03:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I was asking because I had thought of putting my slideshow from The DragonBall Wiki to this one, and it does contain that word... Nappa77 03:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure? People say that and worse on that Wiki.... Nappa77 03:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) In fact some of the Admins are the ones that do say that stuff, not just to clarify it Nappa77 03:53, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oho I wish I could prove you wrong so bad, but blog posts fade away quick! Nappa77 03:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ...... You do know that there is a list of Admins right? lol Nappa77 04:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok you got me... Threataning is a pet peeve of mine! I will change it too "Darn"... Is that better? Nappa77 04:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Darn, Beat at my own game.... Well my comebacks were bad anyway.... Nappa77 04:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi. You doing ok? I'm bored. Have you mad up any characters on here I can see? 05:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) What arguments? Name them please. 15:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I just want to know what arguments that caused. I didn't allow comments so there couldn't be any. Can you please tell me these arguments so I can see them. Or were you just offended by it. 19:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) but blogs can be about anything 19:34, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I just wanted everyone to know that I wasn't overreacting and that my mom would have made me leave. But I guess they know now. 19:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Quote request. Hi SupremeGogeta. I have a quote request if you would like to see it. Despite me hating Vegeta, I think this quote is awesome. "And I, admire your ability to die!" Vegeta, Super 17 Saga. (Hate the saga too!) Probably the only good thing from it! Anyway, what do you think? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjW0wLl52L0 21:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) could you please explain to IamSPARK that saying "crap" is a sware word and is against the rules. 23:10, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Bud I understand not saying S*** since that one actually does have more than one meaning. Bada ba ba ba I'm lovin' it! One of the best wikis I've ever been on. So I guess saying someone sucks is not aloud on this Wiki? Nappa77 00:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, what's the poll for this week. 00:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm on right now. IceMoonCloud 04:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) That better explains it! Nappa77 04:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) fan fiction too? 12:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I forgot, about a 5 months ago my dad banned me from wiki 'cause I talk to people, sorry. Jeenking Story of the Week I think story of the week should be put on the main page to encourge people to read the many awsome fan fiction stories that people take the time to write. Ok thanks for responding, sometimes i get an idea that pops in my head and try to help the wiki in anyway i can.SSJ4 Vegito 03:55, June 9, 2011 (UTC) not much just got home from vacation. 18:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC) re ate lunch went to texas :the beach ,the zoo,and the muesum. 20:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Banned My dad banned me from wikia like 3 months ago, sorry. Jeenking Yup, but you don't need me, you're Wiki is booming! Jeenking you should go sometime just remember sunblock. i got a pretty bad sun burn. most likely. 20:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) lucky i burn easy. 20:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) lol con artist dont waste your breath on me punk. your wiki is a rip-off and nothing more, i thought this was an improved dragonball wiki. im never coming back and ill be sure to say some bad things about your wiki now and again. WHY? WHY DID YOU MAKE THIS THERE ALREADY IS A WHOLE WIKI ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I blocked wildtone dude because he insulted all of the users, insulted the wiki, and swore. Would you like me to undo that because of no warning? I just did that because he violated 3 at once. 20:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you know what's getting our wiki populor, the spotlight gotek requested. I made a blog about that, check it out to the the increase of users we`ve had since then. 21:14, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hello SupremeGogeta. Just checking if you're ok. I have made a new slideshow on a new page. 18:48, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm alright. Just quite bored. 19:51, June 10, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the welcome mind help me out? Sorry Im late. Im on chat right now. ~ IceMoonCloud 05:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) There is no internet in colorado My sister (A.K.A. Ava558) just arrived in colorado this morning, buy my sister found out there is no internet connection at all, so she will be completely in-active for the next month and a half. Will she still keep her administrator status even if she isn't active for the next month and a half? 16:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Good. So I see you figured out how to make signatures now? 20:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Not much, since my sister left it has pretty much been nothing but boredom. though I visited a chicken pen today. How`bout you? 20:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) You asked me what's up and I tell you, then you say what's up again? Ok. Nice to see your cousin back on the wiki. Oh, and I checked the weekly poll, 350 people voted! Word of our wiki must be getting around. 20:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Whats up dude?. Is it okay if i post my power level charts here?. Soilder5679 20:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude im working on Kingkaisplanet forums we have 32 members know. Nice dude. Soilder5679 22:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude! im going to put up a board on the forum telling users to join your wiki here is the link http://kingkaisplanet.forumotion.com/t231-a-awesome-wiki#1403 im going to get a ton of users to join this wiki dude! its awesome man so are you. Soilder5679 22:15, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry dude im not a big fan of music i like music for opening tv shows mostly lol. So anyways whats up. Soilder5679 02:25, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey whats up?. I came here once to read your fanfiction which was great! is it okay if i join? can we be friends?. Nail980 21:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hello Supremegogeta, I made 900 edits and I got a new sig (its long) [[User:Nappa77|''Dragon Ball Z rocks I love it more than all of you... Ok maybe Im not the biggest DBZ fan but I still love it]] 22:02, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Goku page Hey I noticed that on the Goku page that I am unable to edit it as well as others most-likely becaused it's locked. I understand putting protection on a page but this unables other to edit the page. Can you please unlock it so that others as well as me will be able to edit. You can put protection on it so that only people with accounts who are logged in can edit. ~ IceMoonCloud 22:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Wanna be friends? Goten17 is awesome! 00:55, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Dude its me Soilder i have a new account cause i couldint upload a new avatar on my old one so how are you?. Mystic Gohan96 02:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Supreme Gogeta, I got the luckieth (I probably spelled it wrong) 20,000th edit Wanna be friends? Goten17 is awesome! 17:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) OK, Make sure to put it on the Ultra News! and thanks! Photo Can you fix my photo Super Saiyan X Goku? It's too large and I don't know how to make it smaller. Oh, and heres the link http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:Super_Saiyan_X_Goku.jpg Bobo2000 21:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yo dude Omega456 used my Ip adress and got me banned. I dont know how he did that. So anyways whats up?. Mystic Gohan96 22:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Me nether dude. i think he uses a soft ware hacking thing, i know a kid who did that to my friend he got banned for ever from severl wikis ause this kid keept pasting in his ip adresses or something. Nah forget it im not banned i thought he did something wheew!. i dont know ight ill seeya later. Mystic Gohan96 22:35, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh,yeah It's awesome!Thanks for Being a friend.Can you put your sig on my About me page-Friends.By the way can you make me A TALK/TIME thing? Goten17 is awesome! 22:37, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! I have been working hard to get 1000 edits! ''Dragon Ball Z rocks I love it more than all of you... Ok maybe Im not the biggest DBZ fan but I still love it'' 22:41, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Its okay mistakes happen. ~ IceMoonCloud 23:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info!By the way I think I saw Tree of might(.)Have one.Thanks again! Goten17 is awesome! 01:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey whats up?. I want to tell you about a user named Iamspark the other day on the dbz wiki he keept spamming up blogs so i got kinda mad and told him to stop then he started going crazy and spamming up my pages. Heres what he said to me. "you never apologized for saying those things! I would have seen it! And I'm calling you a jerk because you are one. You said that we were done with all the name calling, the fighting, and all that other crap. But instead, you show me that you were lying and post that comment. How dare you do that! Don't you DARE give me that B.S. Go ahead and ban me! I was going to be leaving tomorrow anyways! You made it clear that you never actually wanted me here. You are a jerk. DON'T EVER give me sh** about calling you one! You're an untrustworthy, lying ASSHOLE. And that's all that you'll ever be in my eyes. Because that's what you proved yourself to be to me. Don't ever forget that. I will never forget that comment. It hurt. It really hurt. But why would you care. You're just going to forget this message after you read it because you're just an uncaring, soulless jerk. Don't ever speak to me again. Just ban me like you've always wanted. Or better yet, I'll leave right now. Bye" http://kingkaisplanet.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Soilder5679&redirect=no Im sorry for bugging you with this problem. Im just letting you know or if you can tell this user to stop spamming up my pages and cursing at me and creating drama. Thanks dude. Mystic Gohan96 01:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi I have been goin and adding catagories and links to pages and I wanted to know if i can add them on fan pages as well. I've already added them on some and thought that I should make sure it was ok before i continue doing so. Also how do you get user boxes?SSJ4 Vegito 13:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi. How are you? I have just edited my top 10 deaths. Please comment and check it out. Thanks. Tell me what the other deaths should be! 15:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) He was doing it on another wiki and keept insulting me and i was worried he was gonna start doing it here. But he said sorry and we worked it out. Mystic Gohan96 19:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry SupremeGogeta. I didn't know. A reason why I made it is because I want a "User is a General Blue fan" template 20:30, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry about it dude for some reason Omega456 hacked me, but Lssj4 helped me out and told Kill You who unblocked my url. 10X Kamehameha said some users can do that. Im still wondering how Omega did that. Mystic Gohan96 20:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC)